


Making Out

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #12. Set in high school years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

It was during moments like these that had Shizuo asking himself, not for the first time, why he hadn't killed Shinra yet. Sure, he patched up Shizuo's wounds when needed, but shady doctors were a dime a dozen in Ikebukuro. And yes, they had been friends for a few years now... but that was only enough to insure a quick death. No, he thought. The reason why Shinra was still alive was probably due to Celty, and how he'd be quick to follow into the afterlife if he ever broke more than a few of Shinra's bones. 

He looked over at her, and he could barely discern the apologetic set of her shoulders through the red haze of his repressed urge to kill. He was already teetering on the edge because _Izaya_ was there, breathing the same air as him in the tiny box of Shinra's living room. Couple that with the spectacular showcase of stupidity bubbling out of Shinra's mouth like so much garbage, and it was no wonder his clenched fists were shaking in his lap. The only respite he could find was that Izaya looked about as pleased as he felt with what Shinra was proposing. 

"Shizuo, back me up here. You know I'm only trying to help, and it'll be the best way to build up your control!" He looked over at Shizuo with the same puppy dog expression he slipped on when he started to speak, but not even the pouty bottom lip could hide the manic gleam in his eye. Shizuo scoffed through his clenched teeth. Help me, my ass. He was just looking for another sick, twisted experiment to turn his figurative scalpel on.

Seeing as Shizuo wasn't about to give him an inch, Shinra shifted his face towards Izaya, his puppy dog mask crumbling pitifully under the wake of his excitement. "Izaya, tell me we're on the same page here." 

Izaya raised his brow in a slow, condescending motion. "What are you prepared to barter if I agree?"

Shizuo looked aghast. "Flea, you have got to be fucking kidding me." 

His plea went ignored. Shinra found a foothold that he wasn't about to let go. "You mean, besides escaping the reality of your imminent death if this does end up helping with Shizuo's control?" At Izaya's stony silence, he continued. "If you guys had let me explain the rules, than you'd know that the winner gets to do anything he wants to the loser." This piqued Izaya's interest. Getting to do anything he wanted to Shizu-chan, under his express permission as the loser? That would be an interesting change to their routine; Shizuo would be forced to give him something, instead of Izaya having to waste all that energy whittling down his resolve all the time. 

Izaya smirked devilishly. "I'm in."

Shizuo was stunned speechless for a second, but then he screeched, "You're gonna be macking on your own arm, asshole, because there is no way in hell..." He broke off into a growl, offended beyond words by the mere thought of doing what Izaya just agreed to. 

"Should've known you weren't man enough to take me on." The tactic was so transparent he was sure Shizuo would see through it, but instead of hearing a dismissing scoff, he heard a rabid grumble, making his smile widen all the more. Just a little more goading and he'd have him sitting pretty in the palm of his hand. "In fact, I'm surprised. I didn't know that, underneath all that physical strength, was a weak coward in hiding."

Shizuo lunged, but was brought up short by Celty's shadow hands holding him back. He'd gotten close enough to Izaya to puff out hot, angry breaths against the snarky quirk of his mouth. "Oh, I am going to crush you, louse." It was said with a quiet intensity that belied the trembling in his body. 

"Alright, it's on like donkey kong!" Shinra spouted, breaking the tension as quickly as it'd come. He whipped out a piece of paper he'd printed off of the internet while Celty slowly relinquished her hold on Shizuo. He started to read, "Too Hot: a game where the players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser." Shinra stopped, looking between Izaya and Shizuo for any confusion. "Are we good on the rules?"

Shizuo nodded with his lips set grimly, while Izaya piped out a "yup!". Shinra finally let a despicable smile slit his maw, and Celty looked on fearfully, shadows roiling unsteadily. "Then, shall we?"

Izaya scooted close on his knees, beckoning for Shizuo to do the same. Once the lengths of their bodies were a few inches apart, they leant down on their arms, heads angling and drawing close. Their mouths were separated by a hairsbreadth, and Izaya was the one to initiate the kiss with a sweep of lips, a tantalizing brush of friction. Shizuo's eyes pinched shut as he ached with the pull of flight or fight. Izaya waited, breathing softly against prone lips.

He rolled his eyes when no response was forthcoming, and started to press his lips harder, almost pushing Shizuo's head back. It got the reaction he wanted, though: brown eyes snapped open to glare, and lips moved to kiss and fight back. They stayed like that for long minutes, a stasis of kneading lips and shuttered eyes, neither slowing down, speeding up, or looking away. 

It was only when Izaya introduced tongue in a soft lap against Shizuo's pressed lips, that breathing started to get heavier and mouths moved together with increasing urgency. Shizuo opened up to catch that tongue with his own, a shockwave driving a current down his spine at Izaya's resulting gasp. His eyelids fluttered, but remained open as he unhinged his jaw to kiss deeper, reach further. His fingers started to itch with the want to touch, to grasp onto the nape of a slim neck and pull those swollen lips into harsher contact. He fisted his hand against the thought, and bit down on Izaya's bottom lip in punishment for ever making him think it. 

Izaya's breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed around the saliva pooling in his mouth. His tongue warred with Shizuo's, a slick dance that was making his pulse thump ever stronger at his jugular. Shizuo could see it, and he was gripped with an impulse that he barely managed to deny, one that nearly had him dragging his swollen lips down over the slant of a jaw, to bite into that racing heartbeat and taste Izaya's life blood. 

Izaya's eyes struggled to stay open, but closed in defeat when he felt Shizuo growl, a sound that rang out with an animal hunger that traveled into his own mouth to seep into his bones. He started to pant whenever their mouths parted a bit to gasp in air that was getting more and more difficult to bring in through his nose. He could feel Shizuo's eyes on him, and he didn't know what was worse: the heat of them inspiring a flush to steal across his face, or the equally hot, equally insistent stab of that tongue making his blood thicken into lead. Izaya wasn't sure who would win, at that point. It was hard to tell, hard to think; it was alarming how hard such a simple task was becoming.

Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes brows drew together in confusion, and it was when he heard the most pitiful mewl vibrate into his mouth, that instinct won over any battle he tried to give it. He shot out his hands to cup Izaya's face, and he distantly heard Shinra shout, "We have a winner!". But it was muffled, as if he were hearing it from the other end of a tunnel. His fingers clawed into Izaya's hair, tangling and tugging on it like a leash to pull him against his lips. 

Izaya moved a second later, climbing into Shizuo's lap to lock their hips. They both started to rock in a sinuous, seamless rhythm with an ease that shocked them. But, just as hands began to grasp clothing in the preparation of removing it, shadows clung to them and put them at a safe distance from each other. Celty reeled with the irony that for once, it wasn't to stop them from killing each other. 

The movement snapped Shizuo from the fog that had settled around his brain, but it did nothing for the simmering in his nerves. He saw a franticly typed message on Celty's phone, reading "No fucking in our apartment!" Her arm shook with embarrassment at having to say it, it being the only part of her that he could see, as the rest was hidden behind the couch. She'd ducked there when the game first started. 

"Oh please, like that would've happened." Shizuo brushed the accusation off like he didn't have an erection, but that didn't stop everyone in the room from seeing it. Shinra coughed uncomfortably. 

"Well, it looks like Izaya is the winner. What are you going to do with your prize?"

Izaya cast Shinra a glance, but focused his gaze on Shizuo, who'd sprawled back onto the floor once Celty let them go. He walked over to him on his knees, and settled into the apex of Shizuo's thighs. "I can think of a few things." 

Shizuo snorted, but gripped onto Izaya's hips as he said, "Oh yeah? Better narrow it down then, because you only get one." 

As they locked into a stare down and started to exchange heated whispers that neither Shinra or Celty could make out, another message was typed onto Celty's pda. "You're evil." 

Shinra didn't need to look over at the screen to know what she said. "That's what all the doctors were called when they dared to experiment for the advancement of science."

Celty bristled. "How was this, in any way, scientific?" 

"Oh Celty, my dear, dear Celty. It's the science of love!" 

Shizuo and Izaya were torn from their intimate bubble when they heard the THUNK of Shinra's unconscious body sliding from the couch onto the floor. 

END


End file.
